kahlafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Vilém Strčprstzkrzkrk
Vilém Strčprstzkrzkrk je zelený gnóm, který vyrůstal a následně žil v okolí kláštera na Bouřného vrchu. Je synem Oskara Strčprstskrzkrka, usedlého gnóma a statkáře, a jehož rodina je (jako každá správná gnómská) řádně rozsáhlá od mnoha sourozenců, bratranců a sestřenic, tet a strýčků... (je zajímavostí, že jeho praděd byl trpaslík, ale to by si nesměl vzít gnómku, kdyby chtěl zachovat trpasličí linii :-) ) V mládí jej vždy zajímaly příběhy a povídačky o statečných horalech, lovcích nestvůr a potulných rytířích. Možná i proto se zaučil jako pomocník místního hajného a vydával se s ním do lesů a na několikadenní výpravy do divočiny. Tajně doufal, že se někdy zažije neobvyklé dobrodružství. Na druhou stranu nebyl naivní janek a těšil ho i obyčejný rybolov či odchyt škodné. V nedávné době často docházel do kláštera na Bouřném vrchu, kam dopravoval zásoby, potraviny a poskytoval mu spojení se světem. Když ho jednoho dne představený kláštera požádal, zda by neposkytl doprovod jedné akolytce na cestě za mistrem, ihned se chopil příležitosti cestovat za hranice kraje. Netušil však, že mu daná mladá dáma velmi rychle poleze na nervy a zřejmě jen díky své optimistické povaze ji dosud nezavedl do hloubi lesa a neponechal osudu (v jejím případě nejspíše smrti hladem). Svým charakterem dělá Vilém všem gnómům čest. Jeho vášní a neodolatelnou touhou jsou různé vtípky, šprýmy, rozmařilosti až naschvály. Kdo jej zná, je již na ně připraven a ví, že jimi nemíní nic zlého. Pokud ale nějakému nedůtklivému cizinci provede malý kanadský žertík, občas se může dostat do problému. Jinak je povahy (vesměs na gnóma) čestné a spravedlivé, nikdy nedá na první dojem a ví, že pravda se může skrývat hlouběji pod povrchem. Statistiky Povahový rys:...šprýmař Rasa:................Gnóm (Zelená kůže) Bojovník....3.....Gladiátor, Cit pro zbraň (tesák), Osobní strážce Lovec........4.....Ostrostřelec, Dobrá muška (kuše), Nimrod, Stopař Kejklíř........2.....Akrobat, Psí oči Hraničář....2.....Berserk, Slavný stvůrobijce Vybavení:.........kvalitní elfí meč, kvalitní opakovací trpasičí kuše, tesák a dýka, kožená zbroj, běžné zálesácké oblečení, skromné vybavení a jídlo, čtyři tucty grošů, půltuctu surovin, dva tucty cenností, stříbrné šipky, Azuřino vybavení, magický léčivý elfí lazulit Můj deníčku 14. větern - rozhodl jsem se vést si denní záznamy svých myšlenek a činů, zachovat svědectví o mých pokrocích na poli zkušeností a poznání, aby snad jednou jiní ctižádostiví dobrodruzi mohli na těchto stránkách hledat poučení. Je mojí světlou nadějí, že jednou bude mít tento deník své místo vedle Nepolenových válečných deníků a Pamětí generála Taktika. 29. větern - narozeniny tetičky Běty 10. listopad - Opat kláštera na Bouřném vrchu mi dal za úkol doprovodit jednu akolytku na její cestě za mistrem magie. Jmenuje se Azura a patří ke kastě vznešených modrých gnómů. Tu vůbec nezapře. Jen jsem k ní poprvé přišel a chtěl se seznámit, povýšeně na mě štěkla, ať jí vezmu vak a s nosem nahoru se vydala po cestě. Sranda byla, že vlastně ani nevěděla kam jít a až po minutě jí došlo, že jde opačným směrem. Se sebevědomím jí vlastní se mě zeptala na cestu, jako by se nechumelilo. Zjevně budeme spolu výborně vycházet... 16. listopad - Jsme na cestě už 6 den a ještě jsem jí nezabil. Přisuzuji to své dobromyslné povaze a tomu, že je Azura ve své aroganci velice naivní. Netuší, jak funguje svět a nepřekvapilo by mě, kdyby věřila, že opravdu létají pečení holuby přímo do huby. Taky když má svůj den, dokáže být docela milá. 4. sněžen - Dnes jsme dospěli do Hostince na rozcestí, kde dle hostinského nějakou dobu pobýval Johannes Mirón, čaroděj, za kterým Azura míří. Naposledy ho zde viděli před 2 dny, jak kvapně odešel mumlajíc něco o ukradeném koni. Prý vyrazil za jakousi karavanou mířící do Horního Újezdu. 6. sněžen - Konečně jsme dohnali karavanu, která na nějakou dobu zastavila v pohraniční vesnici Horní Újezd. Miróna jsme ihned našli sedět v hospodě, ale jen jsme se k němu přátelsky přiblížili, začal nám dělat problémy a vyvolávat rvačku nějaký bílý ork. Než jsem se nadál, Azura ho chytila za malíček a zkroutila mu ho za záda, že jsem měl dokonce chvíli pocit, že mu zvlhly oči. Naštěstí se nic vážného nestalo, situace se rychle uklidnila a od Miróna dostala Azura po delší debatě úkol sehnat mu nějaké vzácné byliny. Azura mě znovu ihned zaúkolovala, ale marně, mně nalezením Miróna skončil kontrakt. Z legrace jsem jí nabídl, že by mě mohla najmout za 2 groše na den a překvapilo mě, že ihned souhlasila. Navíc jsem se nechal najmout i do karavany jako ostraha, práce obnáší skoro to samé, takže za pár dní budu v balíku! ... dodatek: Na ty bylinky jsme museli jít ještě dnes večer a skoro i bez večeře. Zástupkyně Olafa (to je vedoucí karavany) Itera nám poručila, ať pomůžeme dvěma jejím poskokům. K mému překvapení se jednalo opět o toho bílého orka Rabiduse (teď už tolik nevyšiloval) a nějakého druhého lidského sympaťáka jménem Kilián. Měl jsem ale pocit, jako by se nás malých gnómů skoro bál. Společně jsme vyrazili do lesa, natrhali bylinky a vrátili se ještě před setměním. Nic moc se nestalo, jen na nás skočilo několik obřích pavouků, trochu mě s Azurou zakousli, ale ork je rozšmelcoval svým kladivem. Jo a na zpáteční cestě jsme dokonce narazili na nějaký přízrak koně. Kdyby nebylo mě, byl by ten ork omylem spadl do řeky a třeba se i utopil. Jsme si tím kvit. 7. sněžen - Dnes je venku nějak divně. Slunce nějak málo svítí, všude tma, jako by se schylovalo k bouřce, ale ani nekápne. Ale stále mě pronásleduje ta omamná vůně těch květin, které v noci Azura natrhala Mirónovi. Stále si ale myslím, že by se kytky měly dávat naopak. ... Odpoledne jsme vyšli na výlet k blízkým hlubinným trpaslíkům. Mají to tam moc hezké, ale pro samou tmu tam nebylo nic vidět. Během exkurze nám ukázali i trůnní sál a výstavu starších trpaslíků, kteří předvedli krásné scénické podání vyslání dobrodruhů na nebezpečný úkol. Byl jsem tak nadchnut jejich představením, že jsem se včlenil do děje a hurá pro kladivo! (No dobře... vím, že to bylo nebylo hrané, ale ta představa mi nedala...) ...Jo, a přidal se k nám jeden z hlubinných trpaslíků Grundreughi, který nás má doprovázet. Chudák venku na tom světle skoro nevidí, ještě že je dnes taková tma. Ale udělal jsem mu aspoň provizorní elegantní kouřová skla na oči. Poslední co nám schází je plačící trpaslík. 8. sněžen - Hned ráno jsme se vydali na cestu do rozvalin starého města nad kterým leží nějaká kletba. V cestě se nám pokusil zabránit místní kněz, ale přesvědčili jsme ho, že to do třetice my dobrodruhové už nepo.... Opravdu je tu nějaký nebezpečný kraj, temný les, bludné kořeny, obří pavouci, kolem rozvalin města záhadná mlha. No nic, projdeme tou mlhou po cestě a třeba si nás nic nevšimne... Tak jsem se nemohl více mýlit. V polovině cesty jsme uslyšeli zvláštní zvuky, okolo v mlze se pohybovaly divné stíny a najednou začali po kraji cesty ze země vstávat umrlci. S vypětím všech sil jsme se vymanili z jejich spárů. Ukázalo se, že je vyvolává jakýsi démon, jenž má úkryt v blízké jámě. Ostatní, místo aby se stáhli a načerpali síly, tak se vrhli do protiútoku. Nebýt trpaslíka Grundreughiho, který jej nakonec lapil do kouzelného kalichu, nevím, jak by to nakonec dopadlo. Mimochodem, po boji Azura, holka jedna praštěná, vyděšeně utekla někam do mlhy. Ostatní se na ni vykašlali a vydali se cestou dál. Měl jsem sto chutí ji taky nechat, ale ... no už ani nevím, proč jsem se jí vydal hledat. Našel jsem ji u hrobky elfího rytíře, který se mi zjevil a požádal mě o navrácení jeho meče, aby mohl z oblasti vymýtit zlo. Zbytek družiny jsme našli ve strážné elfí věži při hradbách města, kde rituálem aktivovali elfího strážce a kde jsme se nakonec rozhodli přenocovat. 9. sněžen - Dnes byl opět den plný událostí, hlavně bojů se skřety. Myslel jsem si, že Rabidus a Itera ví nějaké mě neznámé místní informace o skřetech jako o banditech, zlodějích a vrazích a celkem jsem obdivoval jejich chladnokrevnou efektivitu, když se na ně znenadání vrhli bez jakéhokoli vyjednávání. I když mi připadalo, že ten šaman s námi chtěl jen mluvit. No nic. vřil jsem jejich úsudku, pomohl jim a pobili jsme jádro skřetů se šamanem a náčelníkem. Tím ale na nás udeřil pomstychtivý hněv zbytku skřetů a bojůvky během dne vyvrcholily obranou strážné věže v noci a stažením z města. Při tom zahynuli 2 naši spolubojovníci, stopař Lumír a odvážný Ziegfried. Nyní mi ale vrtá hlavou, jestli ti zlí agresoři jsme nebyli nakonec my... 11. sněžen - vrátili jsme se zpět do vesnice, cestou jsme to vzali přes trpaslíky, kterým jsem vrátili démona (toho uvězněného v kalichu, měli velkou radost a mohl jsem si ze zbrojnice odnést perfektní opakovací samostříl Vulkanik MK II) a cestou se koulovali a stavěli sněhuláka. Jo, řekl jsem ti, že poprvé nasněžilo? Tak teď už jo. Když jsme po vesnici odpoledne hledali Rabiduse, tak jsme byli pozváni místními orky na baštu u šamana. Byla moc dobrá, až jsem z toho zchrupl, ani nevím jak. Jo a našli jsme tam i Rabiduse, byl v rauši. Azura nás nějak vytáhla ven, ale už nevím přesně jak. 12 sněžen - konečně jsme sehnali starostu vesnice, který měl u sebe ten meč, co patří elfímu kostlivému rytíři. Nakonec se nám jej podařilo vylákat z lesa, kam se před námi schoval, myslím, že si myslel, že po něm jdeme, protože přepadl dříve Olafovu karavanu v převlečení za skřeta. Nakonec vyzval Rabiduse na zápas, kde bohužel prohrál, dal nám ten meč, stáhl ocas a šel. Dozvěděli jsme se, že byl jak starostou, tak náčelníkem. Je tu jakési napůl kmenové uspořádání vesnice. 13. sněžen - vyrazili jsme z rána opět přes les k mohylám, vrátit rytíři meč, ale cestou jsme byli napadeni nemrtvými pidižvíky, kteří nás už předtím otravovali. Vyjevilo se, že Grundreughi má na nemrtvé velkou pifku, takže se nakonec strhl nelítostný boj. Nakonec jsme vyštárali i posledního pidižvíka z mohyly. Zajímavost: dostat kameninovým talířem do oka je bolestivé nehledě na jeho skřítčí velikost. Poté jsme konečně dorazili do mohyly rytíře, sestoupili do hrobky a vrátili mu meč a náhrdelník. Načež si rytíř přivolal svého mlžného oře a vyjel v ústrety bitvy s démony přímo proti zdi. K zapamatování: i kostlivec se může rozplynout, když se snaží efektně odpochodovat. Kategorie:Gnómové Kategorie:Postavy Výpravy do Hennývnu